Separated
by Disneylover2900
Summary: It's Dipper and Mabel's birthday! But, what happens when Dipper and Mabel get seperated from each other. Will the get back to each other? Will they make things right? Who are those people who keep following them? All will be answered in Separated! Rating changed to T for violence in later chapters *CHAPTER 15 NOW UP*
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! So, this is the first story I have ever written. I came up with this all on my own, so I hope you guys like it!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

(Dipper's POV)

It was a bright and sunny morning. I wake up to the smell of pancakes and my twin

sister shouting "It's my birthday!" right in my face. Yup, it's our birthday today. We're

finally turning 13! I'm so excited that I'm now officially a teenager. "Hey there Dipper!

Guess who's birthday is today?!" Mabel says to me with a smile. "It's mine!" I say

happily. "No, it's mine silly!" She says. "It's mine too Mabel." I say back. "It is? I

completely forgot!" She says. I give her a playful shove and go into the kitchen. "Hey

there kids, Happy Birthday!" Grumble Stan says. "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and I say

together. We both give him a hug and then sit down to eat our pancakes. After we finish,

we go into the gift shop and see Stan, Soos, and Wendy all holding presents "Happy

Birthday!" They all say. "Aw, thanks everyone!" I say to them. "Open our presents!" Soos

says, getting excited. Mabel and I then sit and open our presents. Grunkle Stan got me a

video game, Wendy got me a T-shirt that says "cool dude", and Soos got me...a candle?

"You got me a candle?" I ask him. " It's not just any candle dude, it's a magic candle that

can grant you one wish." He tells everyone. "Um, thanks Soos." I say, a bit

confused. Now it was Mabel's turn. Grunkle Stan got her a book on how to make

sweaters, (like she doesn't know how to make them already) Wendy got her a bottle of

pink sparkly nail polish, and Soos got her...a magic candle?! Really? I mean it's one

thing for me to get a magic candle, but Mabel!? Wow! "Thanks guys!" Mabel and I say to

them. "But wait, there's more!" Grunkle Stan tells us. He then reaches into his pocket

and hands me a card. "Who's it from?" I ask. " It's from your parents dude!" Soos tells

us. "What does the card say Dipper?" Mabel asks me excitedly. I open up the card and I

start to read.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dipper and Mabel, <em>

_Happy Birthday! We can't believe that you guys are teenagers now! It seems like just yesterday you were little babies, and now you're all grown up! __Anyway, We're really sorry that we couldn't come up to visit, but your father has a business trip he has to go on and I'm sick with the flu, so we can't come. We didn't know what to get you, so we each gave you $10 to spend on anything you guys what. You can both use the money to buy something for just you, or you could combine your money to get something that you both can enjoy. We love you guys so much and can't wait to see you guys in the fall. _

_Love, mom and dad_

"Aww! That was so nice of them!" Wendy says. "I know, but it's to bad that they can't come. I really wanted to see them!" Mabel says sadly. "Well even though you do get to see them, at least you have us!" Stan laughed. Then we all started laughing too.

* * *

><p>(Girl's POV)<p>

"So what's the plan again?" I asked to the boy next to me. "When they start fighting, we

will sneak in, light the candle, and then sneak out. It's perfect!" He says. "I have a

question. Actually, two." I say. "What are they?" He asks, clearly annoyed with me.

"Okay, question 1, wouldn't they need to blow it out in order for the wish to work?" I ask.

"No." He says. "When they say the wish, it will automatically blow it out for them. We

just need to light it" He tells me. "Okay. question 2, what if they don't fright? Then

rwhat?" I ask. "You idiot! They're siblings! Of course they will fight, it's just what they

do!" He yells at me. " Well sorry if I've never had a _sibling_ before!" I yell back at him.

"Fine! Fine!" He says in defense. "Let's just pay attention to what is going on so we now

when the moment is right." He tells me. "This is going to be so sweet!" I tell him as I

laugh evilly. He agrees as he laughs too. "Yes it is."

**Who are those people? Why do they what them to fight? Why do they what the candle to be blown out? All to come soon! Please R&R (read and review) **

**- Disneylover2900**


	2. The money

**Thank you so much for liking my 1st chapter! Now here is chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>(Mabel's POV)<p>

So, what do you want to spend the money on?" I ask Dipper. "I think we should combine

the money to get something awesome!" I tell him. " I think that's a great idea!" He

says. "OK, I think we should spend the money on the all new sweater-making kit!" I say

happily. "What?! You already know how to make sweaters, why do you need another

one?!." He asks me. "So I can get better!" I tell him. "Also, I can teach you how to make

them. We could be 'sweater twins'!" I tell him. "Never say that again." He tells me. I

start to laugh and I say "Okay then, what do _you_ want to use the money for?" Well,

there's this awesome new monster-hunting book and I've been waiting _forever_ to get it!"

He tells me. "What? Eww! I didn't even know that there was a _first _monster-hunting

book!" I tell him. "Well, I can show you how to be as great as me!" He says with

excitement. Well, there's _no _way a monster-hunting book anyway?!" I scoff. "Well what

use is a sweater- making kit?!" He scoffs back at me. "I can teach you how to make your

own sweaters!" I say. "Well, I can teach you how to monster-hunt like a pro!" He says.

"Why are you making this all about you?!" I ask him. "All about _me_?!" He tells me.

"You're the one that wants us to be 'sweater twins'! Which, by the way, is a dumb name."

He scoffed. "You're a dumb name!" I yell. "You know what! I'm done! I can't do this

anymore. I wish you weren't my twin!" He yells. "Me too!" I yell back.

* * *

><p>(Girl's POV)<p>

"Now?" I say. "Now!" He says as we quietly put the candles on the table and light them.

Then we hear a loud noise and a big gleam of light show up. It blinds my eyes it's so

bight. Then, They're both gone, one where to be seen. We quietly escape the house and

run as fast as we can into the forest. "I can't believe we just did that!" I said happily to

him." "I know." He says. "Now they can finally feel our pain." "Yes they can." I say to

him.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Sorry it was so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! please R&amp;R!<strong>

**- Disneylover2900**


	3. Mabel? Where are you?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I been really busy lately. Well anyway, here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters **

(Dipper's POV)

After a big beam of light hit me, I woke up and I see that I'm in my bedroom, but something's missing. I go downstairs to see that Grunkle Stan is making some eggs for breakfast. "Oh, look who's up! And just in time too, I'm making eggs." He tells me. "Can I ask you a question?" I says to Grunkle Stan. "Ok, what is it kid?" He asks. "Where's all of Mabel's stuff?" I ask. "Mabel? Who's Mabel? Oh, is she your girlfriend?" He laughs. "Ewwwww! No way! She's my Sister!" I say in digest. Grunkle Stan looks confused. "Ya know, your Great-Niece." I said. He still looks confused. He must be playing games with me. "Whatever." I say as I go to sit down and eat. When I'm done eating I start to go outside, but then I see Soos walk in. "Hey there Dipper!" He says with a smile. "Hey there Soos. Do you know where Mabel's stuff is?" I ask him. "Mabel? Sorry dude, but I don't know a Mabel." He tells me. What! How is that possible! Oh, Soos must be playing the "I don't know who Mabel is" game. I say to myself. "OK Soos, whatever." I say as I'm walking out the door to go to the park. On my way there I run into Wendy. "Oh, hey man!" She says. "Hi Wendy." I say. "Wait! I have a very important question to ask you." I say. "Have you seen Mabel? I can't find her anywhere! All her stuff is gone too." I say. "Mabel? Is she your friend?" Wendy asks me. No! Why is everyone saying they don't know her?! Something's going on and I need to find out what it is. I say to myself. "Oh, um I think I know where she is! Bye Wendy!" I lied as I walk away sadly. I get to the park and I go sit down on a bench. "Oh Mabel, where are you!?" I say aloud. "Is there a problem?" a boy says to me. "ahhhhhhhh! Man, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I say to him. "Opps! I'm sorry Dipper! I didn't mean to scare your little òl' self." He says. I roll my eyes. "It's fine. Now, what do you want Gideon?" I ask. "Have you seen my little ray of sunshine!?" I asks me. "Your what?" I say, confused. He rolls his eyes. "My Mabel?! Have you seen my Mabel?!" He says with a look of concern. "No. I'm looking for her too. I asked Stan, Soos, and Wendy and they all said they didn't know who she was." I told him. " I asked people around town if they knew where Mabel was and they all said they didn't know." he said. "What to you think is causing is?" Gideon asks me. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm going to find it and get her and make things right!" I say, very determined to find her. "Good luck Dipper." He says to me. "Um, thanks?" I say to him, questioning why he just said that. why is Gideon being so nice to me? I thought to myself. I tried not to think about it too much. "I've got to focus to the task at hand. I need to find Mabel, wherever she is." I say aloud. I start running back to the Mystery Shack and get things I need for my search to find Mabel.

** Did you like it? Where do you think Mabel is? The next chapter will be Mabel's side of things, so you will find out soon! Please R&R! **

**Thanks! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	4. Dipper? Where are you?

**Hey guys! I'm back now and I hope you like the new chapter. This chapter is all in Mabel POV, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters **

(Mabel's POV)

"Where am I?" I say as I wake up from when a beam of light hit me. "Mabel!" I hear someone say. "Mabel!" I hear someone say again. "Y-Yes?" I say, kinda scared."Can you please come downstairs?" I hear the person say. I turn on the light and I walkout of my room. WAIT! MY ROOM?! I slowly turn around and look to see a pink wall, posters of Several times, and my sweater making kit. _"Okay Mabel, this must be a __dream because you are definitely_ _not_ _in your house!"_ I say to myself. _"I just have to close__ my eyes, count to three, and when I wake up, I will be in my room at the Mystery __Shack with Dipper's bed right next to mine and everything will be normal."_ I say as I close my eyes. "Ok. Here we go. One. Two. Three!" I say. I open my eyes and I see that I'm still in my room. "This makes no sense! Why am I in Piedmont! I should be in Gravity Falls!" I say. "Mabel! Now!" I hear the voice say. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I see my mom making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey there Mabel! I was just wondering if you wanted a sandwich." She says with a smile. "No thanks. I'm not hungry." I say sadly. "What's wrong dear?" My mother asks me. "It's because while Dipper's in Gravity Falls having fun, I'm stuck here at home doing nothing!" I yell at her. Now realizing that I just yelled, I quickly put my mouth on my hands. "Mabel Margaret Pines! First of all, you do not yell at your mother! Second, who is this "Dipper" kid? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" She asks. "Ewww! No Way!" I say in digest. "He's my bother and your son." I say as I roll my eyes. "Son? Mabel, I don't have a son!" My mom says as she starts laughing. "What?! Come on mom, stop playing games with me!" I say. "I'm not playing games with you honey. I really don't know a boy named Dipper." My mom says as she keeps laughing at me. "Ok, whatever you say mom." I sarcastically say to her. I quickly eat my sandwich and then I go outside and to my neighbor Joey's house. I see Joey playing outside with his Iron Man action figure. "Hi Joey!" I say with a smile on my face. "Oh, hi Mabel!" He says back with an even bigger smile then I had. "What to play with me?" He asks. "Of course! I say to him "There are more action figures over there." Joey says as he points to the box of action figures. I take a spider man action figure and start playing with Joey. "If only Dipper was here." I say sadly. "He could play with us too." "I'm sorry,but um, who's Dipper?" Joey asks me. "Come on Joey! You know who Dipper is!" I laugh. "No I don't! If I did, I would say that I know him!" He says. "Ok Joey." I say. _"Why is everyone saying __that they don't know Dipper is?"_ I think to myself. _"Oh well."_ I say to myself. I let out a sigh and keep on playing with Joey for a few hours. After that, I quickly eat dinner, brush my teeth, get my pajamas on, and then go to bed. But, before I go to bed, I go towards the window and think. _"What is going on? Where is Dipper? Is he __even in Gravity Falls? __Why does no one remember him?"_ I ask myself. "Oh Dipper, where are you?!" I say aloud.

**So, did you like it? Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**Important!: **

**If you would like to be in the next chapter, you must do these 3 things: **

**1. PM me **

**me your name (first name only), your gender, and what you look like. (Hair color, eye color, skin color and What your clothes look like) **

**3. Wait to see if you were picked. **

**NOTE: I will only pick** _3 people_** to be in the chapter. If you don't get picked, please don't get upset, for you will get a chane to be in a later chapter. Also, you must PM me by **Sunday, December 7th.


	5. My new friend

**Hey guys! I'm back on Fanficion now, so I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters (except for my OC's) **

(Dipper's POV)

Augest 3rd, 2012

Gravity Falls, Oregon

"I need to find you Mabel." I say aloud. I go and look all over the town and I can't find her anywhere, So I deside go to Greasy's Diner. "Well hi there Dipper! what can I get you?" Lazy Susan asks me. "I'll just have a water please." I say to her. "OK, coming right up!" She says. Two minutes later she comes back with my water. "Here you go dear, One water." She says to me. "Thanks!" I say back to her. I take a sip of the water and put my head on the table. "Don't worry, I will find you, wherever you are." I say aloud."Find Who?!" A girl asks me. "Ahhhh!" I yell. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"The girl says. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks around my age. She is wearing a purple,mid-length dress, maroon leggings, and purple crocs. "That's ok." I say back to her. "So, who are you looking for?" She asks me. "I'm looking for my sister Mabel, I can't find her anywhere and no one in the town remembers who she is." "No one? In the entire town? Come on, there has to be _someone_ in this town who remembers her!" The girl says. "Well there was one person, and that was Gideon." I say. "Gideon _Gleeful_?" She asks me. "He's my creepy cousin! He's always mean to me and has some major anger issues." She tells me. " I know right! for example, just last week he tried to cut me in half with lamb sheers!" I say, not knowing what I just told her. "What?" She says with a confused face. "Nothing!" I say, changing the subject. "So anyway, what's your name?" I ask the girl. "Oh, where are my manners?" She says. "My name is Maria." She tells me."Nice to meet you Maria, my name's Dipper." I tell my new friend. "Nice to meet you Dipper." Maria says back to me. "So Maria, are you going to help me find Mabel?" I askher. "Of course!" She says. "Follow me to my house so we can start!" She says. "OK." I say as we run to her house.

**Did you guys like it? looks like Dipper has a new friend! Please R&R!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**P.S. Congrats to "Zeditha" for getting in my chapter. There are still** 2 **spots left go get in my story, so PM me or put in the comments what you want. (Details at the end of chapter 4). You can enter yours by **_January 2nd, 2015. _


	6. To San Francisco

**I'm SUPER Sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! I guess you could say that I have been on a little break, but now that I'm back the next break I will have isn't for a long time so, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters (except my OC's) **

**(Mabel's POV) **

**August 4th, 2012**

**Piedmont, California**

I wake up and go downstairs to eat breakfast and plan my escape.

That's right, I'm escaping. I'm going to go find Dipper and make things

right again! It won't be easy, but it will be all worth it in the end. "Um,

Mom?" I ask her. "Yes dear?" she replied. "Um, can I go to Joey's

house and play with him?" I ask. "Sure thing Mabel!" She says. "Um,

thanks mom!" I say as I'm just about to go outside. "Um, Mabel?

What's in the bag?" My Mom asks me. I knew that it would take about

a week to get to Gravity Falls on foot, so I packed a bag with food,

water, money (which I **WAS** saving up for college, but going to find

Dipper is **WAY** more important than going to find a good college)

clothes, shoes, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, soap, my cell phone,

and a charger for it. "Oh, there's barbie dolls inside, just in case

Jennifer wants to play with us too." I say. "Oh, well that's nice of you!"

My mom says with a smile. "Bye Mom, I love you so much!" I say as I

give her the biggest hug ever. "Ok, bye dear!" She says back. I walk

outside, look at my house, look at Joey and Jennifer's house, and

then back at my house again. "I will make it right again. I promise." I

say as I start walking.

* * *

><p>㈡8 2 hours later㈡8<p>

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

Oakland, CA

I check the time on my phone, it says 12:00. I decided to go to

_Wendy's_, which was 2 minutes away from where I was. When I got

there, I got my food and sat down. There was a family sitting next to

me. There was a mom, a dad, and two girls. One girl had brown hair

and green eyes. She was wearing a brown vest, a black Skirt, and

leather boots. The other girl had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

She was wearing a teal sweatshirt, denim shorts, teal leggings under

the shorts, and white converse shoes. They both looked around the

same age. "Dad, how much longer until we get to San Francisco? I

really want to ride on the trolleys!" One of the girls said. "Shannon,

we get it! You want to ride the trolleys! It's only the **TENTH** time

you're told us!" The another girl said, clearly annoyed. "Grace!

Don't be rude to your sister! It's about another hour away, dear." The

girl's mother said. "Okay Mom!" The girl (who I'm pretty sure is

Shannon) said back to her mother. _"Maybe if I try to be friendly with_

_them, I can ask them for a ride to San Francisco, and from there, I_

_can get on the bus that goes to Gravity Falls!"_ I think to myself.

I go up to the father and say "Um, excuse me sir. I couldn't help

but overhear that you were going to San Francisco. You see, I'm l

trying to get to my brother's house. It's very far away and it would be

very nice if you could please help me out." I say to the father in the

sweetest way I can. "I might help you, but I need to know a couple of

things, one:where are your parents? Two: how do I know I can trust you?

And three: how do you know that your not going to rob us or something?"

He asks me with serious look on his face. "Well sir, to answer your

second and third questions, you can look though my bag. You will

see that I have nothing dangerous in it. And to answer your

first question, um, my parents are divorced and my mom does

not want to see my father and my brother, so she made me walk

allthe way to San Francisco by myself." I lied to them. I felt really

bad about lying to them, but like I said before, finding Dipper is

**WAY** more important. "Oh my gosh! That's awful! Harry, we have

to help her go to San Francisco so she can see her father and

brother!" The mother half-yells. "Okay Barbara, we will help

her." Harry tells his wife. "Who are we helping?" The girl with

the dirty blonde hair (I think her name is Grace) asked her mom.

"Grace, Shannon, this is..." Harry stops, bends down, and whispers

to me "What's your name?" I whisper back to him "Mabel." "Girls, this

is Mabel. She will be driving to San Francisco with us. Mabel, this is Grace

and Shannon." Harry says. "Um, Hi!" I say to them. "H-Hi, I'm S-Shannon"

Shannon says in a quiet voice. "A-And I'm G-Grace." Grace said also in a

quiet voice. "Please excuse the girls, they are very shy around new people,

but once you get to know them better, they will not be so shy anymore.

Barbara says to me. "That's okay. I understand." I say back to her. So

Harry, Barbara, Shannon, Grace, and I threw our trash away, I got my bag,

and I go outside to get in their car. "To San Francisco!" Shannon says as

the car starts moving and we drive out of the _Wendy's_ parking lot. "To

San Francisco!" The rest of us laughed. _"Maybe it won't take me a week _

_to get to Gravity Falls."_ I say to myself with a smile.

**Did you like the chapter? I think that this is the most I have written in a chapter so far. Please R&R! Also, I want to say congrats to "Laura" and "Grace" for getting into the chapter! **

**Thanks!**

**- Disneylover2900 **


	7. Finding my way back to you

**Hey guys! We're back from the hiatus. Yay! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters (except for my OCs) **

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Dipper's POV)

"Ok, here's how your going to find Mabel." Maria said, showing me a map of California. "First, you go to the bus stop and get on and STAY on until you reach San Francisco, Second, you walk from San Francisco to Piedmont. Third, walk to your house and see your sister!" She said excitingly. "Thank you so much Maria! You have been such a big help!" I said as I give her a big hug. "Anytime Dipper." She said back. I go to run back to the Mystery Shack. "Oh,and Dipper?" Maria says. "Yes?" I ask her. "When you and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls next summer, could you maybe introduce her to me?" She says. "Of course!" I say. "Bye Dipper!" She says as I go to run back to the Mystery Shack. "Bye Maria! Thanks again!" I say to her. "Anytime Dipper! Again!" She says back to me.

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

San Francisco, California

(Mabel's POV)

"Yay! We're here!" Shannon yelled, excitement in her voice. "Finally! That took forever!" Grace said. "I know right! It felt like this car ride was never going to end!" I laughed. Harry, Barbara, Shannon, and Grace all laughed too. "Now, are you sure that you can find the bus stop on your own?" Barbara asked me. Yes, I'm sure. I'm used to walking to it." I told her. "Well, ok then." Barbara said. "Goodbye Mabel." Barbara said as she gave me a hug. "Bye!" Harry said as he shook my hand. "Bye Mabel!" Shannon and Grace said at the same time. "Goodbye everyone! Thanks for all your help!" I say as I make my way towards the bus stop.

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Boy's POV)

"Guess what?" I asked her. "What?" She asked. "I herd that Dipper is going to see Mabel." I said. "So he's going to the San Francisco bus stop, then going to his Piedmont house and seeing her." I told her. "Yes! Now's the perfect chance to stop them!" She yelled. "The only question is...how?" We both started thinking of ideas. "I got one!" I yelled excitedly. "We'll both take the bus to the San Francisco bus stop. Then we'll all be together and-" "Stop!" I yelled. "What?" She asks me with a look of annoyance. "I have the rest of the plan figured out, I just needed to figure out how to get there." I told her with a devilish smile spread across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys see the new episode? Did you like it? I loved it! Next chapter coming VERY soon. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Disneylover2900**


	8. To San Francisco (part 2)

**Here is chapter 8! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters (except fr my OCs) **

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

San Francisco, CA

(Mabel's POV)

When I finally got to the bus stop, I looked at the schedule

for the times the bus came. The times read:

* * *

><p><em>7:00am<em>

_10:00am_

_12:00pm_

_3:00pm_

_5:00pm_

_7:00pm_

_9:00pm_

* * *

><p>"Well, it's 5:30 right now, so I will go on the 7:00 bus."<p>

I said aloud. So, I started walking to a Subway that was

right across the street, when I saw someone. "Dipper!?"

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so...oh

my gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were my brother." I say,

embarrassed. I sadly walk away and go into Subway.

* * *

><p>August 4th, 2012<p>

San Francisco, CA

(Dipper's POV)

"Next stop, San Francisco. Next stop, San Francisco."

The bus driver said. I slowly start to close my eyes. "No

Dipper! Stay awake!" I kept telling myself. 20 minutes had

passed and I kept on thinking about Mabel. "Don't worry Mabel,

I'm coming to find you." I tell myself. Another 20 minutes passed.

"We have now arrived at San Francisco." "Finally!" I say to myself.

I get off the bus and get out my phone so I can call a taxi service. Dead.

So, I go to find a pay phone to use instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, the next one will definitely be longer! <strong>

**Please R&R! **

**-Disneylover2900**


	9. Meeting the Enemy

**Hey Guys! I hope you like chapter 9! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs **

* * *

><p>August 5th, 2012<p>

San Francisco, CA

(Dipper's POV)

When I get to the pay phone, I start to pick up the phone, but then I stop and look up. "I

feel like someone is calling my name. But who?" I ask myself. I go and start walking in

the direction of the sound in coming from. I turn the corner and see someone standing

there. "Mabel?" I say. "DIPPER!" She yells as she runs to give me a hug. "Mabel! I

thought I would never see you again!" I say as I hug her back. "And you won't." I hear

someone say."Pacifica?! What are you doing here?" Mabel asks her. "I'm not the only

one here." She tells us. Another person comes and stands next to her. I sigh and say

"Gideon? You're here too?" "That's right Dipper Pines! We're here to make sure that you

and Mabel NEVER see each other again!" He snaps his fingers and Mabel falls right into

his arms. "Now if y'all excuse me, I'm going to take my precious little peach pie back to

Gravity Falls!" He and Pacifica start running to the bus that they came here in. I run to

the bus and get on. "You will NEVER take Mabel away from me!" I tell them. "We'll see

about that." Gideon tells me. He runs up to me and punches me in the face, making me

lose my balance. I quickly push myself back up and I forcefully kick Gideon to the

ground. I then feel Pacifica jump on top of my back and start punching my arms. I open

the back door of the bus and her out. I go up to the front of the bus. I give Gideon

another punch to make sure he's knocked out. "Now to get Mabel." I say aloud. Right as

I'm about to grab Mabel, I feel Gideon push me out of the bus and onto the road. I then

quickly get up and run on to the sidewalk. Just seconds later, I feel someone push me to

the ground. I land with a hard thud onto the cement. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Still Dipper's POV)<p>

When I woke up, All I could see was a wall that was covered in graffiti, and a big garbage

bin. "Have a nice rest dear?" Pacifica asks me as she starts laughing, mocking me with

the sound of her laughter. "Why are you do doing this? What have we ever done to you

guys?" I ask. "The problem isn't what you're doing dear, it's what you _have_." She

informes me. 'What is it?! What could we possibly have that "Pacifica Northwest, the

richest girl in Gravity Falls" doesn't have?!' I ask, sarcasm in my voice. "A friend. A

brother. Someone who I could talk to about life." She tells me. "Well, can't you just get

one of your butlers to buy you one?" I snap at her. "No, I mean a _real_ brother. One that

will love me, not be mean to me." She says, a look of sadness on her face. "Here."

Pacifica says. "Take this. It's a map that will take you to where Mabel is." She hands me

an envelope. "Good luck Dipper." She says as she walks across the street to the motel.

"Wow." I say aloud. "Maybe Pacifica isn't as bad as I thought she was." I open the

envelope and see "A kid's menu? She tricked me!" I quickly run to the motel. I open the

door and go to the front desk. "Hello there sir, how can I help you?" The lady at the front

desk asked me. "I'd like one room please." I say. "That'll be $10.00 please." She tells

me. I give her the money and take the room key. "Um, I just have one question to ask."

I tell her. "And what is that sir?" She asks. 'Um, I'm visiting my step-sister for the

weekend and she said that she was staying at this hotel also. Can you please tell me

which room the last name "Northwest" is under?' I ask. "Let me just check." She said.

"Sorry buddy, I don't see her last name on here." The lady informed me. "Oh, um,

thanks anyway for checking!" I say. I go to my room, open the door, close the door and

lock it, than plop down on the bed. "Mabel? I know you probably can't hear me, but I

just want to say that I love you so much and I just want everything to go back to the

way it was before." I get into my bed and go to sleep, thinking about if I will ever get to

see my sister again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like this chapter? Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**- Disneylover2900**


	10. Lost in the Dark

**Here's chapter 10! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>August 10th, 2012<p>

San Francisco, CA

(Dipper's POV)

I woke up feeling sweaty and tired. I had a nightmare about Mabel and I'm really upset.

I get up very slowly and I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done

getting ready, I go downstairs and go to the buffet to eat some breakfast. I get some

pancakes, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I go to the table and sit down. I start to eat,

but then I hear something. I turn around and see a police officer sitting at the table next

to me. He's talking into a walkie-talkie. "Did you find them yet Charlie?" He asks him.

"Not yet sir, but I'll keep looking!" Charlie says. "Well, did you make the flyers at least?!"

He asks Charlie. "Yes Sir. Can I just read you the information so I know it's the right

person?" He asks the officer. The officer sighs and says "Okay Charlie." "Okay. So the

victim is a 13-year-old female with brown hair and brown eyes. She was last seen on

August 9th, 2012 wearing a pink sweater with a birthday cake on it, a black, knee-length

skirt, black flats, white socks, and a pink headband. If found, please contact the San

Francisco police department. Is that right?" He says. "Yes Charlie, that's right. Do you

know her name?" The officer asks him. "I'm afraid not sir. I've asked everyone in town a

and they've all said that they don't know. It's almost as if they can't remember." Charlie

tells him. I fall out of my chair. I get up and walk to the officer. "Excuse me sir, but I

couldn't help but overhear you saying that you are looking for a girl." I tell the officer.

"What's it to ya?" He snaps at me. "I know who she is." I tell him. He looks up at me and

grabs his pen and paper. "Her name is Mabel Pines and she is my twin sister. I was there

with her the day she got kidnapped."

* * *

><p>Gravity Falls, Oregon<p>

(Mabel's POV)

I wake up to see only pitch-black. "Am I dead? Is this real?" I say. I start crying and

screaming. "Oh, stop crying! You're alive!" I hear someone say. Why are you guys doing

this?! What did we ever do to you?!" I ask the person. "Because now you can know what

it feels like to not know your brother!" The person says and they leave me in the room.

No! Please let me out! You don't know what you're doing!" I scream. "Actually, I know

exactly what I'm doing. I'm taking away your happiness." The person says as they start

laughing. "I need to find a way out, but how?" I ask myself.

**Did you guys like the chapter? Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer. Please R&R! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	11. Escape!

**Are you guys liking the story? I'll be posting a lot today, so I hope you like the chapters! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

August 10th, 2012

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Mabel's POV)

"I need to find a way out of here." I tell myself. I look around the room for something

that I can use. I then see a bat across the room. "How am I going to get the bat without

them seeing me? whoever them are." I get on the floor and start crawling very quietly

over to the bat. When I get close to the bat, I go to reach it. "Hey! What are you doing

out of the room?" The girl says. I quickly stand up, grab the bat, and hit the girl. She

then falls down onto the floor. "Pacifica?!" I say. I quickly take the bat and run out the

back door.

* * *

><p>(Gideon's POV)<p>

I walk downstairs to see Pacifica on the floor. "Pacifica! This is no time for sleeping!" I

walk over and I pick her up so she's on her feet. "How's Mabel?" I ask her. "I don't know.

I don't remember checking on her." She tells me. "HOW DO YOU _NOT_ REMEMBER?!" I

yell at her. "I don't know." She says. "All I know is that I was watching TV, I saw her, and

then...she escaped." She says. "SHE ESCAPED!" I yell. "I'm sorry Gideon." She says.

"Whatever. _Never hire a Northwest to do a Gleeful's job._" I muttered. "What did you

say?" Pacifica asks, getting mad. "I said I don't want your help anymore." I tell Pacifica.

"FINE! I WILL FIND MABEL MYSELF!" She yells. She slams the door and runs outside to

find her. "Good Luck sweetie." I say aloud. "You're gonna need it."

**Did you like this chapter? The next chapter will be posted soon. **

**- Disneylover2900 **


	12. My dear brother

**Here's chapter 12! This one is a brief backstory about Pacifica and Gideon's life. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

August 11th, 2012

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Mabel's POV)

I wake up to see a beautiful blue sky above me and fresh green grass below me. "I could

get used to this." I say aloud. "Well, I probably _have to_ get used to this!" I laugh. I go to

the river to get water. I walk forward, cup my hands, and take a snip of the crisp, clean

water. I hear my stomach rumble. "I must be hungry." I say to myself. I walk over to an

apple tree and I pick two apples. I wash them off in the river, then I take a bite.

"Yummy!" I say to myself as I take another bite. As I go to take another bite, I hear

someone calling for me. "Mabel!" I hear her say. "Come on out hon, I'm not going to hurt

you!" "Oh no! Pacifica!" I quickly run in the other direction until I come across the town

line. "It's _all_ over now!" She says as she picks me up. "Let me go you overpriced snake!"

I say as I try to get away from her. "No way!" Pacifica says. "Why are you even doing

this? What did I ever do to YOU!" I yell at her.

* * *

><p>(Pacifica's POV)<p>

"You want to know why. I'll tell you why. I'm taking away everything that _you_ have. Your

family, your friends, your brother, everyone!" I explain to her. "BUT WHY?!" Mabel cries.

"Because your brother actually likes you! Unlike mine." "What? You have a brother?!"

"Yes. Gideon is my twin brother." I tell Mabel, who is still shocked. "How is he your

brother? I thought you were an only child? Why would they hide this from you? Why-"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" I snap at her. I put her down and I tell her my story. One day,

my father told me that he needed to talk to me in the dining room. I went in there to see

Mrs. Gleeful and Gideon sitting in the chairs. "What's going on?" I asked him. "He told

Gideon and I that we were twins. He said that him and Mrs. Gleeful were married. But

after Gideon and I were born, they split up and each took a child to raise as their own."

"But why are you doing this to Dipper and I?" She asks me. "After Gideon and I found

out that we were twins, I didn't like the idea at all. But after talking it over with myself, I

desided to give him a chance. But, he didn't want to talk to me. I got a little upset and

told him that I would do anything. So, he said that if I help him in doing this, then he will

give me a chance." I tell her. "Dipper actually likes you and will talk to you! That's why

I'm doing this."

* * *

><p>(Mabel's POV)<p>

"Pacifica! I'm so sorry!" I tell her. "Whatever. Now, let's go." She says as she tries to pick

me up. "Woah there Pacifica! I may have felt sorry for you, but there's NO WAY that I'm

going with _YOU_!" I told her. "OH YES YOU ARE!" Pacifica says as she drags me to the

house. "HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I cried. I kept on calling for help,

but no one seemed to hear me.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	13. Operation: save Mabel

**Hey! So, I thought that these next two chapters were kinda fun to write because it is like a rescue mission to go and save Mabel. I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

August 11th, 2012

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Dipper's POV)

'I was there the day that she got kidnapped." I tell them. "This is great!" The officer

says. "Let's go kid." I say. I grab my bag, check out of the motel, and follow him to his

police car. "So kid, how did this all happen?" He asks me. "Well, we got these magical

candles and we used them to wish that we could no longer be siblings." I explain to him.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why would these people need to kidnap you?" He asks,

clearly getting annoyed. "I'm not exactly sure." I tell him. "All I know is that everyone in

Gravity Falls can't remember who Mabel is. The only ones who can are Gideon and

Pacifica, who are the ones that kidnapped her." "How come you can remember? Wouldn't

they want you to not remember too? Because if you don't remember, then you won't go

and look for her." The officer says. "I'm not sure. It's like they need me for something." I

say. We then hear his walkie talkie going off. "Officer Charlie to officer Dan. Come in

officer Dan." Charlie say. "Yes Charlie, what is it?" Dan says into the walkie talkie.

"There's an issue. I found the victim and one of the kidnappers." Did you stop her?!" Dan

says. "I'm chasing her right now." Charlie says, running out of breath. "Hang on Charlie,

we're almost their." Dan tells him. "10-4 sir." He says.

* * *

><p>(Mabel POV)<p>

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yell. Pacifica covers my mouth with her hand and

says. "Shut up, will yea? I don't want to get caught." She says. "I'm afraid it's a little too

late for that." Someone says. I look up to see a police officer. Pacifica then starts to run

away from him. "Hey! Get back here!" He says. I try to get away from her by kicking her

in the leg. "Get off of me you little brat!" She yells. After I kick her a couple more times,

I finally get free. I go up to the officer, I grab his gun off of his belt, and I run back to

Pacifica. I keep on chasing her until we get to a dead end. I put the gun up to her head.

"Please don't do this! You have no idea what I've been though!" She pleeds, her body

shaking with fear. I then hear someone say "STOP! You don't have to this!" "Dipper?!" I

say. "Mabel, please don't do this!" He says. "We can fix everything! We can do it

together!" "I'm sorry Dipper, but I have to." I pull the trigger and I watch blood start to

stain her shirt. I cover my mouth and I start to cry. "I'm so sorry Dipper! I just wanted

us to be safe!" I say as I put my hands out. "Take me away officers." I say as they

handcuffed me. I walk up to Dipper and I give him a big hug. "Gideon is hiding in him

dad's car dealership. Be careful, he'll probably want to fight you." I inform him. "I'll go

with him." Charlie says. "Now go save the day." I tell Dipper as I walk to the police car. I

get in and look out the window to see Dipper getting farther and farther away from me.

**Did you like it? The second part of this chapter will show Dipper and Charlie fighting Gideon. Please R&R! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	14. Operation: save Mabel (part 2)

**Hey! So, I've been having a bit of a writer's block, but now I'm all better! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs **

* * *

><p>August 11th, 2012<p>

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Dipper's POV)

Officer Charlie and I start to run to Gideon's dad's car dealership. When we get there,

Charlie starts banging on the door. "Open up! This is the police!" Charlie yells. No answer.

Charlie says it again. Still no answer. "Watch out Dipper!" He says. "I'm going to bust the

door down!" Charlie then kicks the door and it falls to the ground. We both enter the

room and we hear someone talking. "What?" We hear someone say from upstairs. "How

can she be dead, I just saw her a couple of hours ago!" We both walk as quietly as we

can over to the stairs. We start to climb up. I put my ear to the door so I can hear better.

"Oh my goodness! Well, I'll be over there in 10 minutes, there's something I've got to

take care of first." The person says as he hangs up the phone. "Was that Gideon who

was just talking?" Charlie whispers to me. "Yeah it was." I whisper back. "Hello?" We

hear Gideon say. "Is someone down here?" We both freeze in place and we start to

quietly make our way back down the stairs when suddenly, "My my, look who we have

here, Dipper Pines! How are you?" He says with a devilish smile on his face. "My name is

Charlie and I'm from the San Francisco Police Department. You are under arrest for

kidnapping and tormenting Mabel and Dipper Pines." He tells Gideon. "I'm not arrested

for boo!" He snaps. "All I did was try to protect myself from them trying to kill me!" He

says. "What!? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! We're not here to kill you, we're just

here to make sure you don't do anything else to hurt Mabel or I." I tell him. "How do I

know y'all aren't here to kill me? Y'all already killed my sister!" He yells. "I promise

Gideon, we're not here to kill you. We're just here to ask you some questions." Charlie

tells him, trying to clam him down. "Liars!" Gideon's yells. He takes a chair and throws it

at Charlie. Charlie then falls to the ground. "Go!" He tells me. "Go now!" I start running

as fast as I can away from Gideon. I run into the woods and I stay there until I think it's

safe. Then, I come up with an idea.

* * *

><p>(Gideon's POV)<p>

I chase Dipper all the down to where the woods are. I look all around to see if I can find

him. I then find him hiding behind a tree. "There you are!" I say. I pick up a rock and I

hold it up in the air, about to throw it at him. "Please Gideon! Don't hurt me!" Dipper

plees, his whole body shaking. "Why should I listen to _you _after you hurt my sister!"

I tell him. "Because I am willing to make a deal." Dipper says. "What's your deal?"

I ask, getting slightly curious. "The deal is: if you promise to leave Mabel and I alone,

then I won't let Charlie take you to jail." He says. I take a couple of minutes to think

about it. "Okay." I say to Dipper. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? I have a SUPER busy week this week, so I will try to post when I can. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	15. The Trial

**Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support that I've gotten from you guys. You guys are the reason why I write these stories, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>August 12th, 2012<p>

Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison

Gravity Falls, Oregon

(Mabel's POV)

I wake up to a gray, empty room. I walk over to see a small bowl of what looks like baby

food. "Must be my breakfast." I say to myself. I pick up the spoon and I slowly put the

goop in my mouth. I gag a little as I try to get it down. I then turn around and I look

outside the small window at the view of the town. "Wow." I say to myself. "This view is

amazing." I look around to see if I can find the Mystery Shack. "Mabel Pines?" I hear

someone say. "Yes?" I say back. "Come with me please." I follow the officer downstairs

to the courthouse that is attached to the prison. I walk over to where I'm sitting. I see

Dipper, Charlie, Gideon and his parents, Pacifica's parents, and their lawyer. I sit down

and I wait for the judge to speak. "Can we please have Gideon Gleeful come to the

stand." He walks up to the stand. "So Mr. Gleeful, it says here that you kidnapped Dipper

and Mabel Pines. Is this correct?" The judge asks. "Yes, I did kidnap her, but I only did it

so that so she wouldn't kill me like she did to my poor, poor sister." He lies. "What?! You

kidnapped me first!" I yell. "Please Ms. Pines. You will get to speak when it's your turn.

Continue Mr. Gleeful." The judge says. "So anyway, after Mabel killed my dear sister, I

took a rock, knocked her out, and kidnapped her. I brought her to my basement. I

stayed down there so that she wouldn't try to kill me." He says. "Okay, why did Mabel kill

Pacifica?" The judge asked Gideon. "I'm not exactly sure." He says. "I think that she was

jealous that we got along so well, so she killed her." He starts to "cry" and steps off of

the podium. "Thank you Mr. Gleeful. Now we will have Ms. Pines speak." I walk over to

walk the podium and I wait to answer the questions. "So, I'm going to ask you the same

question. Why did you kill Pacifica Northwest?" I step up to mic and I say my answer.

"Well, I kill her because I was scared. They kidnapped me, locked me up in a dark empty

room, and made sure that Dipper didn't find me. I killed her _after_ they kidnapped me. I

tried to escape, but then she chased me down and tried to bring me back to the

basement. I tried to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. So, I took officer Charlie's

gun and I shot her out of self-defense. "Thank you Ms. Pines. I will announce the verdict

after a quick recess." She says as she bangs her gravel. I walk over to Dipper and I give

him a hug. "I'm not sure if we're going to win or not. Gideon was pretty convincing." I

wispher to him. 'Plus he's the "town darling" so no one would go against him.' Dipper

wisphers back. "I just hope you'll be okay." I tell him. "I'll be fine Mabel. I'm going to find

a way to fix this." He tells me, making me feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>After Recess: <strong>

(Normal POV)

The judge comes back into the room and sits down. "After a long talk and a lot of discussion, we find the plaintiff...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! *Dun Dun Dun* Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**- Disneylover2900**


End file.
